legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a Mandalorian who was known as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Character background Early Life Boba Fett was an unaltered clone son to Jango Fett. In 22 BBY when his father was creating a clone army for Republic on Kamino he introduced Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi to his father Jango. Kenobi asked Jango Fett about the army, but the bounty hunter didn't reveal any information. When Jango and Boba Fett were about to flee, Kenobi tried to stop them and attacked Jango Fett. The bounty hunter managed to defeat Kenobi and returned to the Slave I and to Boba Fett. Then he and his father escaped from the the Jedi and went to Geonosis to meet with Count Dooku and the Separatists. But Kenobi was able to track them down and was spying a Separatist conversation. But Obi-Wan was captured by the Geonosians and he was taken to the Petranaki arena. Boba watched him get exirced by the Acklay, Reek and the Nexu with Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amdidala tite the Jedi came. Jango Fett entered in the ring untile his head was cut off by Mace Windu. In the end Boba carried his father's helmet after his death. After the Battle of Geonosis Fett was taken to Raxus Prime to speak with Count Dooku. One year later in 21 BBY he wanted revenge from Mace Windu for the death of his father. Boba sneeked into the Republic cresire disguised as young clone trooper. He later destroyed it in order to kill Windu. After that Boba was resured by bounty hunter Aurra Sing and he didn't know that Mace survived. Bounty Hunter Boba Fett was the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy and also a Mandalorian, a trained mercenary. He owned a ship called Slave I. He married bounty hunter Sintas Vel in 16 BBY and became the father to Ailyn Vel. In 3 ABY he was onboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor with other bounty hunter such as Dengar, Bossk, IG-88, 4-LOM, and his partner Zuckuss. They were ausist to Darth Vader to find the Millennium Falcon and he did. After he found the Falcon on their way to Cloud City Fett helped Vader to capture them. Then Boba took Han Solo to Jabba the Hutt in carbine and he was payed to the Empire. One year later he was at Jabba's Placae when the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO had massage for the Hutt and a bountry hunter name Boushh. He was later in Jabba's sail barge when Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were about to be executed by the Sarlacc Pit. Boba then just entered to kill them but Luke sliced his blaster and then Han hit his jetpack with Lando's vibro axe and the bounty hunter fell into the Sarlacc Pit. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure 'Boba Fett (boy)' This was a minifigure depicting Boba Fett when he was still a child. It was only included in one set 20__. 'Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter)' This was a minifigure of Boba Fett when he was a bounty hunter. It included him with his Mandalorian armour on, but his head was just black. It was first included with the 3341 Star Wars 2 and the 7144 Slave I Lego Star Wars sets. It was later rereleased with the 4476 Jabba's Prize set in 2003. In the following year, a special version of this minifigure was included with the 10123 Cloud City set. This version featured special markings and was only included with this set. This particular version is considered one of the most valuable Lego Star Wars minifigures up to date. In 2006, a variation of the regular version of the minifigure was included with the 6209 Boba Fett's Slave I and the 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge Lego Star Wars sets. This version featured a bluish-grey paintjob. In 2010, the first minifigure with an adult Boba Fett head was released. It was included wit the 8079 Boba Fett's Slave I. An updated version of this minifigure will be included with the 9496 Skiff, which will be released in August, 2012. Game Character 'Boba Fett (boy)' Boba Fett (boy) appears as a playable character in the Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. He is also a playable character in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, if the player uses the Old Save feature. In the 2007 released Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Boba Fett (boy) also appears as a playable character. 'Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter)' Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter) appears as a playable character in the Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. He is also a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Boba Fett also appears in the 2011 released LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. There, he's an extra character, that can be unlocked by collecting all minikits from the Grievous Intrigue level. Promotional Variants Boba Fett comes in several Promotional versions: Golden, White, Silver, and Bronze. Appearances in Lego® Sets *3341 Star Wars 2 *4476 Jabba's Prize *6209 Slave I *7144 Slave I *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I *10123 Cloud City *8079 Boba Fett's Slave I *9496 Skiff Movies *LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Versions *Boba Fett (Boy), from Episode II. *Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter), from the Original Trilogy Gallery 018.jpg Boba Fett Printed.jpg|Boba Fett with markings Boba Fett Young.jpg|Young Boba Fett Boba Fetty.JPG nl:Boba Fett Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Game characters Category:Bounty Hunter